Before
by kaykay13
Summary: AU Faith's life before Sunnydale. On her first day of high school Faith meets someone who doesn't judge her or look at her differently. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Intro

First day of high school. It's kind of crazy with all the students from different schools coming together, yet that's not really how it works. It's more like picking up where you left off, but with way more people. You get together with your old friends, meet other people that become a part of your group, and basically continue on with life how it was before.

For some teenagers that's great. They meet up with their respective groups and chat about their great summer vacations. Some went to Europe, some to camp; some just stayed home and hung out with friends all summer long. Maybe they had a job to earn some cash for the year.

For others, it's not so great. For others it's just more people to ignore them and _not_ ask about their summer.

Chapter 1

Faith Lehane had just walked through the front doors of her high school. She was fourteen now, but unlike most other girls, you could say she was already developed. She could easily pass for sixteen with her nearly black hair, and her deep hypnotizing brown eyes.

She was watching all the commotion and shrieks of young girls seeing their friends for the first time in months. People comparing schedules, athletes talking about their summer adventures, girls talking about cute boys who were so nice to them over the summer and boys bragging about their sex-filled summer (which probably never happened).

Unlike those other people, Faith was alone. Always had been, always would be, she thought. People always watched her; they thought she didn't realize they were staring, but she did. Faith made no action to show that she cared though.

Everyone who used to go to the same school with her thought she hung out with the people who dropped out of school. Everyone who noticed her now didn't even dare try and start a conversation with her. They thought she would just blow them off.

Truth was, she didn't have older friends , or any friends for that matter. She didn't even know what real friendship actually meant. Faith had given up on the prospect of making friends in the second grade, after her mother called her a little slut in front of her only friend Rose when she came home from school late. Rose got so scared. She thought that if Faith's mom was mean like that, Faith probably was too, so she never talked to her again.

Since, then school had always been the same. Get there, go to class, leave and come home to an empty apartment. Her mom never came home until late at night. When Faith did see her, it was usually a yelling match.

As for her father, she didn't even know who he was. Her mom, Laura, was sleeping with way too many guys at the time to even have a clue of which one was Faith's father.

Faith was making her way to the lounge tables to get her schedule when she saw a group of freshmen effectively blocking the path to the 'L' section. She was about to make her presence noticed when the girl directly in front of her turned around. She was a slightly lighter brunette than Faith, yet her eyes were so dark that you could barely see her pupils. She was around 5"5, not skinny but not fat. Her skin was flawless, especially for a teenager.

"Oh, sorry, we must be in your way," she said while waving to her friends to leave since they had already gotten their schedules.

The girl and her friends were out of sight, yet Faith still stood there. She was awestruck and she didn't even know why. Nothing had happened; the girl had probably not even registered seeing Faith.

But for some reason, Faith just stood there smiling like an idiot until the bell rang.

"Fuck"

It was already lunch time and Faith was waiting in line to get her food. Surprisingly the cafeteria food didn't look half bad. She had a choice of desserts, salads, sandwiches, heated foods or the meal. Unfortunately, everything was way out of her price range.

The girl who Faith had seen early on that morning was a few people behind her in line, and she could see the look of concentration on Faith's face. She could only assume that she was trying to calculate the price of the items on her tray.

Her face was all scrunched up, she looked adorable. Wait... what?

"Oh ,come on," Faith said.

"I'm sorry, you don't have enough money. You'll have to take off a few items," the lunch lady said.

"But I calculated", Faith replied.

"You must have forgotten about the taxes. Now please hurry, there are other students who would like to eat before lunch is over."

"Fine," she said as she threw the delicious looking brownie and four dollars to the lady in the hairnet.

"Young children these days," the lunch lady shook her head, "no respect."

Back in the cafeteria, Faith was sitting in the far corner alone eating her tuna sandwich when a delicious looking two dollar brownie was placed in front of her.

"It looked like you really wanted it," the girl from earlier said with a grin.

"Uh, yeah thanks, I'll pay you back tomorrow," Faith uttered nervously.

"No need. Why don't you come sit with us?" the girl offered while gesturing to a table of at least six other teenagers eating and chatting.

"Nah... I kind of like being alone," Faith said while biting into her sandwich. She never felt comfortable in groups and always ended up saying the wrong thing so she felt safer alone.

"Okay, well that's cool. I'm Cassie by the way," Cassie said, trying to get Faith to talk a bit more and at the same time trying not to look disappointed.

"Faith," she answered. Faith had no idea why this girl was continuing to talk to her. Cassie looked like the kind of person who could hang out with anyone she wanted. She just seemed so likeable.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, I'm pretty sure we'll be eating at the same table," Cassie said and smiled before walking away.

Damn, Faith thought. She wouldn't have minded talking to Cassie a bit more for some unknown reason, but she really didn't like the idea of being around all those other people. Besides, she figured that they'd probably just dared her to come over and talk to her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faith had just walked into her last class of the day, History, when she saw Cassie sitting in the back corner of the classroom reading a book. There weren't many students yet since class only started in three minutes, so the fact that Cassie was sitting alone instead of out in the hall talking to friends was kind of confusing to Faith.

"Hey, how come you're in here so early?" Faith asked.

"Hi," Cassie closed her book, surprised that Faith was in class so early and that she had initiated a conversation, "Well, History is kind of my favorite subject and I wanted to have a look at what we'd be studying this year. I know it's lame but I'm kind of nerdy when it comes to school stuff," Cassie answered.

"Nah, not nerdy at all," Faith said. She actually found it kind of interesting.

"You're just saying that because I have a pretty face. I bet if I was wearing glasses and overalls you'd be all for calling me a nerd," Cassie said, sure of herself, "So… Are you gona stand there for the next hour or are you gona sit?" she gestured to the desk next to hers.

"Isn't that for one of your friends or something?" Faith was reluctant to sit down.

"Who says you're not one of my friends?" Cassie asked.

"Well the fact that we kind of just met today speaks wonders," Faith answered smiling a genuine smile while putting her school bag on the floor and her pencil case on the desk.

The conversation ended when other students started entering the classroom.

"There are ten minutes left of class and of your first day, therefore I'm going to assign all of you a project that I give out to all of my classes every year," , the history teacher, said while ignoring the snide remarks coming from the class, "It will last all year long and you will be doing the assignment with the person sitting to your right," Faith and Cassie turned to look at each other with shy smiles, the teacher continued, "As a team you will choose a building or a statue from the streets of Boston, preferably something older then yourselves, and investigate it's origins. You will write up a ten-page essay, pictures, bibliography and other added elements will not be a part of the ten pages, but will get you a higher mark. This will not be your only assignment throughout the year and we will not work in class on it, so I suggest you get well acquainted with your partner for the remainder of the period. Next class I will be collecting the topics to make sure no one chooses the same one," he finished.

"You may begin," he added

Cassie brought her chair to the side of Faith's desk and handed Faith a piece of paper.

"That's my phone number and my e-mail. Don't be shy to call, I'm usually the one that answers," Cassie said.

"Right, thanks I guess," Faith wasn't sure if she should give Cassie her number. If her mom ever answered the phone she might ruin everything.

"So do you have a topic in mind?" Cassie asked

"Not really, besides I figured since you love history so much you'd want to choose" Faith answered.

"I was hoping you'd say that,"

Later that night at around ten Faith was waiting outside a cemetery. It was huge and seemed to go on forever.

"So do you think we can get an A with this," Faith turned around at the sound of Cassie's voice.

"How long have you been here?" Faith asked thinking she was late.

"Don't worry, you weren't late I was just visiting someone," Cassie answered.

"I'm pretty sure no one alive lives here," Faith said, "Oh… so umm... who"

"My older sister and my father," Cassie interrupted, "they were killed in a car accident about three years ago"

"I'm sorry," Faith said suddenly feeling uncomfortable and wanting to leave. She was never good at the whole comforting thing.

"Thanks, but that's not why were here," Cassie said wanting to get off the subject.

"About that, I thought we weren't allowed to do the project on people," Faith said.

"We're not, I was thinking we could do it on the actual cemetery itself. It's been here since the 1600's; the further you go the older the graves. With this we'll never run out of stuff to say and we can make like a manifest of the oldest graves inhabitants and stuff like that. There's also tons of crypts and mausoleums that have been her forever." Cassie supplied confidently.

Faith however, looked kind of nervous.

"Don't you find this place kind of creepy?" Faith asked while fidgeting.

"Not really. I would never have taken you for the kind of girl who's scared of places like this," Cassie said, "I can do the work that involves going in if you don't want to," she finished, disappointed that she wouldn't be spending more time with Faith.

"I'm not scared. I just figured you would be," Faith said.

"Right, so I figured I'd show you the place today and Sunday you could come over to my place and we can do the research on my computer. Since the project is only due at the end of the year I figured we can meet every two weeks or so to work on it. Is that okay with you?" Cassie asked.

"Sounds great," Faith replied, she was ecstatic that she was paired up with someone who would probably guarantee her passing her history this year. Faith wasn't worried about not being able to go since her mom never cared where she was, as long as Laura Lehane saw her daughter once every three days, Faith was free to do whatever she wanted. She was however completely terrified of spending alone time with Cassie. Even if it was just to work.

Faith was now inside Jenny's Bakery, that happened to have the same address that Cassie, had given her. She was starting to think that Cassie had lied to her when a lady who looked like an older version of Cassie emerged from the back.

"You must be Faith. I'm Jenny, Cassie's mom. She's upstairs you can go in by the back it's unlocked," Jenny said.

"Thanks. You live here?" Faith asked.

"Well, we live upstairs. It's pretty spacious and this way we don't need a car," Jenny answered with a smile.

"Okay well I'll see you later. I think," Faith said and walked to words the back exit.

After Cassie had given Faith the grand tour of the apartment, which consisted of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen, they settled in Cassie's room.

Cassie at the computer desk and Faith lying on the bed eating her third piece of cheesecake and taking notes from various books they had checked out from the school library.

"Man, I have no idea how you can live above a bakery and not way three hundred freaking pounds," Faith announce after finishing her cake.

Cassie laughed. "You kind of get used to it. I hardly ever eat that stuff anymore. When we have extras I usually just bring them to school and give out to whoever wants," Cassie said.

"Well then, I am now reconsidering your offer to eat lunch with you. I also think we should meet everyday so that we can make sure we don't fail this project," Faith was trying to talk as seriously as possible but was smiling the whole time.

"You know you can eat with us whenever you want. Everyone's nice, or else I wouldn't hang out with them," Cassie said.

"I'd rather it was just us two," Faith said not realizing what she had said until the last word left her mouth. "That's… I meant… well…"

"Good idea. We can eat outside, I know a great spot," Cassie said, knowing that Faith really didn't like the idea of talking to new people and being in a group setting. She had actually been waiting for Faith to express a thought that showed what she actually wanted. She wasn't disappointed.

After eating the delicious meal that Jenny, who insisted Faith call her by her first name "Since everyone other then Cassie did," she explained, she was offered a ride home but rejected immediately. She really didn't want Cassie's mom to know she lived on the shitty side of town since she'd tell Cassie and she really didn't want Cassie to look at her differently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say Faith was disappointed on Thursday was a huge understatement. She was pissed. And the reason… It had been pouring all week, and she hadn't been able to have her alone time with Cassie.

Of course Cassie had offered, once again, for Faith to come to her table. She even insisted on them going to a different table to be alone. But Faith said no because she thought Cassie was just doing it to be nice.

It was now lunchtime on Thursday and of course it had to still be raining. Maybe this was just a weird way of telling her she didn't deserve to be friends or maybe more with Cassie.

Faith was currently walking towards the lunch line when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"This weather is seriously starting to annoy me," Cassie said with a smile.

Faith nodded.

"Well, since we obviously can't eat outside and for some reason you're afraid of my friends,"

"I am not afraid," Faith interrupted.

"I have an idea that you can't turn down," Cassie continued.

"So where do you wanna go?" Faith asked.

"Just follow me," Cassie said.

They were now eating there lunches in the school basement while sitting on blue gym mats.

"I have no idea why you would prefer eating here as to a nice clean table just above us," Cassie said.

"So how do you know about this place?" Faith asked ignoring Cassie's previous statement.

"Just found it yesterday, I was looking for a place you'd be comfortable with since I checked the forecast and it's supposed to rain all through next week too," Cassie said.

"Well I like it. It's kind of cozy," Faith said while getting comfortable and trying to ignore how close Cassie was to her.

"You do realize were in the basement of a school. Only god knows what else is down here," Cassie said.

"Well you're here so it's definitely not that bad,"

For the next few months Faith and Cassie had been getting pretty close. They'd eat lunch in the basement at least twice a week even if it was nice outside, Faith started working with Cassie at the bakery and they even had two or three sleepovers, Faith always insisted on taking the floor. She really didn't want to deal with spending a whole night laying next to Cassie.

Both teenagers had been starting to develop some serious feelings towards one another. They didn't say anything about it though. However, it was easy for everyone around them to see that they liked eachother. With their subtle glances and obvious care for eachother.

Faith had opened up a bit about her home life, she even told Cassie why she didn't ever let her come over and why she didn't need her mother's approval to stay over.

One night Laura Lehane brought home a new special friend. Laura passed out before they could do anything so naturally this guy got pissed and decided that since he couldn't get some with her he'd take the next best thing. Faith.

When Laura woke up he was gone and so was Faith's virginity.

Cassie was starting to notice a change in Faith over the past few weeks so she confronted her one night at work.

"Are you okay Faith?" she asked.

"Five by five," Faith answered and continued brooming all the flour that had been dropped on the floor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cassie asked.

"I saw it on this hospital show. It's like a code they use to tell their coworkers if the patient is okay. Five by five means basically perfect. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah it's great. Now tell me what's wrong," Cassie said.

"Did you not just listen to my explanation? I'm fine," Faith said.

"Yeah, I did listen but you're obviously lying since you've been acting weird for weeks now," Cassie said.

"You know what? There's a reason I never like getting close to anyone. They always medle in stuff that they shouldn't. So would you please just stop fucking asking me what's wrong," Faith had started yelling by the end of her sentence. She was pleading Cassie with her eyes to just let the subject drop but Cassie would have none of it.

"Faith, you know you can tell me anything," Cassie was inching towards her best friend.

"No I can't okay. So please just leave it be. Please," Faith's eyes were watering. Cassie had never seen the other girl so vulnerable.

Cassie knew that whatever it was that happened to Faith was pretty serious. She also knew that Faith wasn't ready to tell her anything so she did what any friend would do.

Cassie took the broom from Faith and leaned it on the counter. She wrapped her arms around Faith and rested her head on Faith's shoulder after kissing the side of her head.

Faith was surprised. They had never really hugged before, both being scared of what the other would do. She was so happy in that moment, she wrapped her arms around Cassie and squeezed. That's when it hit her. She remembered everything that had happened and broke down crying.

What made the tears flow was the fact that that man had taken from her the one thing she had wanted to give to Cassie. She had felt so violated and disgusting.

Cassie was doing her part and not letting Faith go.

So they sat, on the floor leaning against the counter all night. Cassie holding Faith, not once showing how uncomfortable the position she was in was. Faith balling her eyes out, holding on to Cassie with force, afraid that Cassie would let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cassie had moved them upstairs to her bed and they were now lying face to face. Cassie still had her hand on Faith's back.

"Something happened," Faith started, "I was in my room and I heard some talking downstairs. I figured it was just mom and some guy. I was right, but after like ten minutes I couldn't hear anything so I thought that they'd left," Faith took in a deep breath and tried not to let any tears fall again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Cassie reassured her.

"Yes. I do. I've never felt close to anyone like how I feel with you. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk to you or see you anymore," Faith said, avoiding eye contact with Cassie.

"Whatever it is, there's no way I could just stop talking to you," Cassie leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Faith's, it was a chaste kiss, "I just want to make you feel better".

"Turns out, my mom had passed out," Faith continued with her story. She didn't want to get her hopes up about that kiss even though it was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. All she could think about was what if Cassie didn't like her after she told her what happened?

"So I went downstairs to get some cookies. I thought the coast would be clear you know," Faith was looking anywhere but at Cassie, "She… She was lying on the couch and I kind of freaked because she wasn't moving. So I went to try and wake her… He was there. I don't even know his name, mom probably doesn't either," she took in a deep breath, "He was drunk and high, and probably doesn't even remember me."

"Faith you don't have to continue," Cassie had gotten the gist of what had happened. She could see why Faith probably didn't want to tell her.

Soon the tears were falling again.

"I'm sorry," Faith said as she was getting up and rubbing her tears with her sleeves, "I should go it's getting late,"

"There's no way you're leaving now. Just stay here and don't worry I won't pry," Cassie rushed to the other side of the bed. Faith was looking at her feet.

"You're not disgusted," Faith asked

"Well yeah, at the monster that did this to you," she took Faith's hand, "is that why you didn't want to tell me?" she asked.

"Not only because of that… I thought you'd be like freaked or something," Faith said as they both adjusted themselves once more on the bed.

"There's nothing you can do that would freak me out. Except for maybe your ability to eat which is kind of crazy," she smirked and they both laughed.

"So that kiss…" Faith let the sentence linger since she didn't really know what to say.

"I know I'm sorry. I thought that it would help but after knowing what happened to you I don't think it was such a good idea," Cassie felt bad. Faith was raped and she had just kissed her. Who knows the details of what that guy did to Faith. She didn't want to scare Faith.

"Actually, I was thinkin maybe we could do it again. Help take my mind off things," she winked at Cassie and leaned in for a repeat. No matter what situation Faith was in, she could always lighten up the mood.

The kiss had started off chaste like the last time but soon started to heat up. Faith that had been waiting for this since she had met Cassie was nibbling on Cassie's neck and running her hand pretty much everywhere on Cassie, skin and material. Cassie was starting to feel kind of hot and couldn't help keeping her hands off Faith for any longer amount of time.

She started gently caressing Faith's back through her shirt and soon moved to her stomach.

Faith couldn't help but think of the last time someone touched her there. Only the last time was much rougher and she was left with bruises. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head but they kept coming back.

Faith was squirming and Cassie took it as a sign to go further. She slipped her left hand under Faith's tank.

Faith jumped up with a panicked look in her eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay Faith. It's not like we were going to have sex then and there. Let's just go to sleep it's been a long day," Cassie patted the left side of the bed and laid herself down on the right.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Faith said.

"Faith, I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable," Cassie just wanted Faith to be comfortable and believe it or not she didn't even care if they couldn't kiss or more…

"It's not that. It's just that if… I want you. Like really badly right now, and I know that it isn't fair for me to touch you and you not to touch me back," she was pacing back and forth, "I mean you've never even been with anyone and your just so perfect I shouldn't be allowed to take that from you… Not that you want me too, cuz you have your own feelings too and were not even sixteen yet… Well you are but I'm not. It's just feeling your skin is so amazing and I don't want to be allowed to if you can't touch me back. It's not fair to you. Not that it would be so amazing to touch me because well maybe you don't want to," Cassie had never heard Faith talk so much in all the months they had known each other, "So yeah… I should go cuz I might jump you," she finished and started walking to the door.

"Maybe that's a good idea, but don't assume you know how I'm feeling okay?," Cassie walked to with Faith to the front door.

"You're right," Faith started sadly as they reached the front door, "so we can probably manage our history project separately and I'll tell your mom that work and school were ,"

"Whoa, what are you talking about," she was interrupted by Cassie.

"Well you said I shouldn't assume what you were feeling…" Faith said and looked at Cassie as if she was missing something.

"And? That doesn't mean what you assumed was wrong," Cassie gave Faith a peck on the lips, "Come back tomorrow afternoon we'll talk about things. Cuz this is happening way too fast," Cassie finished.

"Really? Okay well I'll come by tomorrow and ya okay," Faith was smiling from ear to ear. She left and closed the door behind her.

Before Cassie was even able to lock the door it opened and Faith captured her lips in what could've been the hottest and shortest kiss of her life. Tongues were battling and Faith was holding her like she was the most precious thing in her life. She had to get rid of some tension right?

Cassie didn't even have time to process what had happened, Faith was already out the door. Again. After waiting ten seconds just in case, she locked the door.

"Good thing mom wasn't home," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Faith was standing outside the bakery at around 1:00 o'clock. "Is 1 considered afternoon or lunchtime?" she thought to herself.

She hardly slept through the night. Half the time she was getting acquainted with her right hand, trying to get all her frustrations out of the way for the next day. The other half was spent just thinking of Cassie. Not that her previous activities didn't involve the thought of Cassie, but she had thought more about what they were going to be now that they had pretty much showed each other how they felt.

They obviously couldn't just be friends. When you thought about it, they never really were. It was more like lovers in the making… They both pretty much knew that they wanted more but never admitted it. Now they had to decide how it would go.

Faith was willing to go along with whatever Cassie wanted. As long as it involved them being able to have some more kissage.

"So Faith, are you going to stand there till closing time or come in. Cassie's upstairs, I let her take the day off because she was kind of antsy when I got home," Jenny said and went back inside. The bakery never really had people inside of it, most of the orders were made on the phone weeks in advance, but that didn't mean that they weren't busy.

Faith went to the back as usual to take the stairs up, she saw that it was a mess.

"Whoa, maybe you shouldn't have let her go? This place is a mess," Faith said, seeing that there was dirty dishes piled up high in the sink, about 3 cakes waiting to be iced and the oven hand just rang.

"Don't worry about it. I ran this place alone for a long time, this is nothing," Jenny said as she rushed to take the cake out before it burnt, "You should go up, Cassie's been jumping the walls, she's so nervous. I'm glad you guys finally admitted your feelings for eachother," Faith was pretty stunned. Not only did Jenny not care that she was a girl but she didn't even give her a mother speech.

"And don't think we're not going to talk about this in more detail. You're not even sixteen and the whole sleeping in the same bed might take me awhile to adjust to. I know you won't do anything while I'm at home, I trust you Faith, but I was a teenager once and sometimes little things like that won't get in the way of teenage hormones," Faith was preparing to run upstairs, "Don't look so scared, Cassie and I had a very, very long talk about this and she made it through. Anyways, I've got work to do and you have talking to do, so I'll see you later Faith," she was off to answer the ringing phone.

"Well that went well… I didn't even say a word," she smirked and took the stairs two steps at a time. After she knocked on the door she had a mini panick attack, "Oh god, do I kiss her or hug her? What if she didn't want me to kiss her yesterday? That can't be right, if she talked to her mom about it she must want more. Right?," the door opened.

Cassie was standing there with her curly hair down, she was in her addidas jogging pants and a white tank top. You could see her black bra through it and that was pretty much the only thought left in Faith's head.

"Are you gona come in?," Cassie asked with a smile, "You know I wear this whenever I'm at home right?" It was true, Faith had seen her like that tons of times before. It wasn't even revealing, it's just that Cassie looked so sexy when she was comfortable. Especially now that Faith knew she could probably get away with coping a feel, even though she shouldn't because she wasn't sure that she could let Cassie touch her back.

"Yeah… but now I'm gona be in the moon during our whole talk," she emphasized on the word talk.

"You'll survive," Cassie took Faith's hand and led her inside. She closed the door and gestured towards the kitchen. No matter how messy the bakery could get their home was always tidy.

They sat across from each other. It wasn't a big table since it was only Cassie and her mom. Even then, most of the time Cassie would eat alone because her mother would be closing the store downstairs. Sometimes it was the opposite and Cassie would be the one closing the store.

"So…," Faith started, she didn't really have much to say since she had pretty much layed out all her feelings to Cassie the night before.

"I talked with my mom last night when she got in, think she sensed something was up with me. So I told her everything," Faith tensed, "don't worry I didn't say anything about what happened to you. That's not my place to say," Faith's whole body visibly relaxed. She wasn't ready for anybody else to know about what happened. Luckily she had already gotten her period so she didn't have to worry about pregnancy and the dude had worn a condom. That was two things she didn't have to worry about.

"Here's the the thing, I've wanted this for a while; being able to kiss you or just touch you without worrying," Cassie was looking at their intertwined hands as she said this, "What you said last night was mostly true. I do want you in that way but I know you're not ready and I won't push. We're still young and I think that we should have sex when we're both ready. I don't want you to be scared, I want you to want me to touch you," Cassie finished.

"Oh, and I also think we should go on a date," she added.

"A date?" Faith questioned. Cassie had just went through a whole talk about sex and now she wanted to go on a date. Faith had been hoping to establish their relationship and then maybe go to Cassie's room to test her bra theory.

"Yeah, I guess all the times we hung out could've been considered dates because we got to know eachother and all, but it's not really the same thing,"

"Okay, we can do that. Dates end with kissing right?" Faith asked with her trademark smirk.

"Only if you behave. So, Thursday after school okay?" Cassie asked.

"Anytime is good for me. Since thurday is like a whole five days from now you wanna maybe go uhh… hang out in your room or smtin? Maybe watch a movie. Or we can you know go help out your mom downstairs, she seemed kind of swamped," Faith asked, secretly or not so secretly hoping Cassie wanted to go to her bedroom. The one with the comfy bed.

"Well my heart says help my mom but my hormones say make out with Faith. I'm going to go with my hormones," Cassie said and walked to her room leaving the door open. Faith was just sitting and smilling she still couldn't believe how everythinng was turning out.

"Are you coming or what?" Cassie yelled.

Faith rushed to the room and closed the door behind her. Cassie was on the bed just smirking at Faith. Faith got on the bed and hovered gently above Cassie not touching her yet somehow feeling every part of her.

Cassie inched her way up to kiss Faith. As their kiss got deeper and their tongues came out to play, Faith descended gently onto Cassie. Their legs were intertwined and their bodies were slowly heating up.

Air soon became an issue for Cassie so she disengaged their mouths. Faith still wanted more. She started by gently kissing her neck, sometimes nibling then soothing it over with her tongue. She didn't care about leaving a mark all she cared about was the delicious flavour of Cassie. She could just imagine how good the other parts of Cassie tasted like.

Cassie was worked up, she really wanted to touch Faith but she had no idea what would be okay. Faith sensed Cassie's inner struggle and guided her hands to her back. Cassie held her tightly in anticipation of where Faith's hand was heading.

Believe it or not, the only person Cassie had ever actually kissed, other then on a dare, was Faith. That left her pretty inexperienced in all other areas and she was pretty sure that she was heading into a whole new zip code.

Faith was currently trying out her theory. So far she was right, her hand was right below Cassie's bra, yet she still couldn't help but feel like she was taking advantage. That didn't stop her. After all she was a teenager.

Faith' s hand had finally made it to her destination on Cassie's full right breast. There was still material separating them but that didn't stop the moans that came from the two girls.

Soon, Faith had both of her hands in Cassie's shirt, gently massaging her girlfriends breasts and using her thumbs to apply pressure to her hardened nipples. At the same time she was devouring her mouth. Cassie's senses were on overload she could hardly keep up with Faith's talented tongue and her body was heating up like a furnace not to mention the fact that she was pretty sure Faith would have Cassie shaped hands on her back for the next week.

Both girls were so deeply into entranced with eachother that they hadn't noticed the front door unlocking, nor did they hear the click of the door to Cassie's bedroom opening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Allowing your daughter to have her girlfriend over, easy. Accepting the fact that your daughter likes another girl and might want to consummate their relationship, tolerable. Even if you don't like it. Walking in on your daughter with someone's hands up her shirt and tongue down her throat, UNACCEPTABLE.

Jenny saw a pile of her daughter's books piled on her computer desk and pushed them to the floor. It was like the sound of a gunshot resounding in the small room. Both girls jumped apart from each other. Cassie was desperately trying to get her shirt to roll down and Faith was trying her hardest not to look directly at her boss.

"Now, I think that we are going to have to set some ground rules," Jenny was using all her years of strength not to do something that she would later regret, "but before that, I'm going to need both of you to help me downstairs. Turns out, when you were growing up, I had less customers," they started heading out the door, the teenagers giving each other shy smiles. Isn't it funny how you could be shy with someone who only a minute and a half ago, you were fondling their breasts?

"And do not expect me to pay you guys overtime for this," Cassie groaned but Faith was just happy that she was allowed within a one hundred foot range of Cassie.

It was a long night of baking and cleaning. Since it was late by the time they finished, they didn't get to have their talk. However, Jenny made sure that Faith would be coming over tomorrow after school.

Cassie and Faith didn't really get a chance to talk to each other until they were walking home from school on Monday.

"How was your mom this morning?" Faith asked, as they were walking hand in hand. She had never actually held hands with anyone before. Cassie had initiated it, and she wasn't going to deny her anything. Turns out, it wasn't half bad.

"I don't really know, I left by the back. I didn't really want to face her," Cassie answered "not that I do now," she clarified.

"I know what you mean," Faith said. She had a faraway look in her eyes; you could tell that she was deep in thought.

"My mom loves you, Faith. If you were anyone else, I guarantee she wouldn't even be having a conversation with us, you'd have been kicked out right away," Cassie gave Faith an innocent kiss. Faith was a little surprised, sure they were holding hands in public, but girls of their age did that all the time. She honestly didn't care, the more kisses the better. Plus, she was used to having people look at her strangely, Cassie on the other hand...

"You sure you wanna do that in public," Faith asked while caressing the back of Cassie's hand that she was still holding, even though they had stopped walking.

"I wouldn't have if I wasn't," she kissed her again, "it's not like we're making out. Straight couples do all the time, why shouldn't we?" it was a rhetorical question, but of course Faith had to answer.

"Because believe it or not, not all people are nice like you. They're gona stare and they're gona judge. I can take it, but I don't want you to have to," Faith said firmly. She really didn't want Cassie to have to face anything that would change her.

"Well, I don't care. They can have their opinions, but they're wasting their time, because all in all were the ones that are going to be happy, not them, they'll be too busy budding into other people's business. Not only that, but I really don't think everyone will care. I mean, we've been here for what, three minutes? Tons of people have passed and even seen us kiss. Have you even heard a comment?" Cassie believed in every word she said.

"I know, but there will be," Faith said. She was still getting used to the fact that Cassie treated her like a normal person. Hearing positive things wasn't exactly known to Faith.

"Then we'll deal," Cassie said as she wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, "but right now, we really have to get home, before mom thinks we decided to run away together or something," she gave Faith a quick peck on the cheek.

They were now sitting at the kitchen table, not unlike the previous night. The only difference was that there was an adult, who looked incredibly calm for someone who had just witnessed a parent's worst nightmare.

"I've had all day to think about this," Jenny paused and looked at both girls. They hadn't spoken since she'd ask them to take a seat at the table, that had drinks and treats on it. They also hadn't tried the food, afraid that Jenny might have done something to it. Cassie and Faith didn't even look at each other since they had come inside. The new couple really didn't want to ruin something that had hardly hadn't even started yet.

"Honestly, I'm not going to treat you guys any differently than if Faith were a boy. I'll probably be even less strict. Like I said yesterday, I trust you Faith and you're always welcome here. Which kind of contradicts what I'm about to say," Cassie and Faith looked at each other with puzzled expressions. "I know that you've been friends for a long while, but I don't want you to be dependent on one another. You have to learn that, and that's why I think that you should wait before you decide to have sex. Now I know that what you guys were doing last night wasn't sex, but it definitely leads to it,"

"Mom! Please stop and never say that again," Cassie interrupted, she was ready to bolt. Just thinking of her mom, thinking about her sex life… It was just icky. Faith's thoughts were on the exact same track as Cassie.

Surprisingly, the next words came out of Faith's mouth, "Your mom's right," she started and took a deep breath, what she was about to say had to come out just right, or she'd really be screwed, "Last night was just a whole lot of months frustration released into one moment. I would never do anything that Cassie didn't want, just like I know that she wouldn't do anything I wouldn't want," their eyes met, sharing something that Jenny was curious about, but wouldn't push. "I want to wait. I don't know when it'll happen, but I do know that I want it to be special. Just like I want our first date to be special and our second and our third. I can't guarantee that we're gona be twenty or whatever age, but I can tell you that it's going to be the right time for _us_," Faith leaned back in her chair realizing that she had practically jumped out by the end of her little speech.

There were smiles on both of the other faces.

"And that is why I knew I shouldn't have been so stressed about this," Jenny kissed both girls on their foreheads and proceeded to make her way down to the bakery. Her best employees were up here, god knows what the chaos would be like downstairs.

As soon as Cassie heard the front door click, she rushed to Faith and surprised her with an incredibly lustful kiss. Her lips were trapping and pulling on Faith's.

"I guess I said the right things huh?" Faith had her trademark smirk firmly intact.

"It would have been a whole lot more beneficial if my mom wasn't there," Cassie winked at her girlfriend, "come on, I have school bag full of homework that's due tomorrow,"

"Right…" Faith said suggestively.

"I'm serious. Besides, last night was just a whole lot of months frustration released into one moment," she quoted Faith with exaggeration and went to her room.

"I so hope she was lying, cuz I was. If last night was all of my frustrations released into one moment, Jenny would have definitely had a heart attack," She thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today was Cassie and Faith's official first date. To say that Faith was nervous was probably the biggest understatement someone could ever make. She was absolutely terrified. She knew that she had no reason to be, Cassie wouldn't care as long as they were together.

Faith was currently staring at the door to Cassie's apartment. She had been there for about fifteen minutes now. "Only another fifteen until it's actually time for me to pick her up," she thought to herself.

She couldn't help but feel anxious, not only was this her first date with Cassie, but with anyone. She had hardly even thought about it before meeting Cassie. She had hardly thought about anything before Cassie, it was like her life had only started the day she met Cassie.

Faith had spent a better part of her week studying old movies, she even attempted to ask Jenny what a good place for a date would be, yet everything came back to dinner and a movie. She thought it was way too dull, not to mention the fact that they'd done that same thing about fifty times since they'd met.

This is why Faith wanted to be original. When you want to impress someone, you think of their interests. So that's what she did. It all came back to Cassie's love for history.

Faith wasn't a fan, but she didn't hate it. She didn't really care, she wanted their first date to be awesome, and the only way that would happen is if she could thoroughly impress Cassie.

First off, she completely changed her look. Where they were going wasn't exactly a place that Faith's _kind _usually went. It was a travelling historical exhibit that was supposed to be fun. She even found some reviews from different sources, they were all positive. The plan was to walk there since it was only about ten minutes away. The exhibit was about two hours long, one of which with a guide. Afterwards they would stop at McDonalds. Yeah you read right. Cassie had confided to Faith once that she would take Mickey D's over any other type of food.

You would think this date would be burning a hole in Faith's bank account. It really wasn't, she had hardly spent any of the money made from working at the bakery. Mostly because she didn't really need it, her mom still paid for everything. Faith didn't even want to know where the money came from. She didn't want to use it, but the more she spent of it the less her mom could use for drugs.

During the week, she made sure to mention to Cassie that she should dress a little more formally than usual. That had definitely increased Cassie's interest and had her asking questions all week long.

Faith had come close to spilling the beans about, oh let's say every single second she was with Cassie. Which caused a definite tension between the two girls; Faith had been avoiding looking at Cassie. Every time the subject would come up in private, she would silence her with her lips. When it came up in public she would practically run away.

Eventually Cassie got fed up. She didn't really care about where they were going as long as they were together. Cliché but true. The teasing was fun though.

The door suddenly opened to a smiling Jenny.

"I thought this would be easier, since you've been standing there forever," Jenny said, smile still firmly planted on her face.

"I was just about to knock," Faith was probably the worse liar ever.

"You know you're really not a good liar, Faith," Jenny let Faith in, "Cass should be out soon, she was just finishing up. You clean up nice by the way. Where exactly are you taking my daughter," she said it playfully but Faith knew to answer her.

"Just this history thing, I saw a flyer on the street. Though it'd be cool," she was lying again. She had actually spent hours looking for something that could be interesting to both her and Cassie.

The door to the bathroom opened and Cassie appeared. She looked gorgeous. Her curly hair was down as usual but she was wearing a very elegant black skirt that was split on the side. Her top was conservative, yet still showed that she was a teenager. The most stunning part was her face, she had hardly any make-up on but looked better than ever.

"Hey," Cassie said.

"…,"

Cassie was amused by Faith's lack or response, so she moved closer and gave her date a hug. Her mother _was_ in the room. After last week's events she had been slightly embarrassed about any displays of affection in front of her mom. When pulling away she gave Faith a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Faith, you look beautiful," that had gotten Faith out of her trance. No one had ever called her beautiful before. That's when she realized that she still hadn't complimented Cassie yet.

"Not as beautiful as you," Faith said. "Well that's original," she thought, and mentally hit herself on the back of the head

Cassie didn't seem to care. She was still smiling warmly. Jenny was observing the whole scene take place and thought that it was time she said something.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading out?" she looked at Faith as she said this, "Wherever it is that you're going.

Faith smiled shyly, it was too late for her to tell her girlfriend's mother, since Cassie was already in the room. It would have to be a surprise for the both of them.

The walk to the hall, where the exhibit was taking place, was spent in a comfortable silence. They were holding hands and enjoying each other's company, when Faith stopped.

"Were here," she said, the butterflies in her stomach were currently on speed.

"OH MY GOD," Cassie squealed in excitement, "I've been wanting to check this out since it came to town."

"Really? It isn't too weird for a first date?," Faith asked.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing, come on let's go in," Cassie couldn't even contain her excitement, as dragged Faith with her to the entrance.

The exhibit was incredibly well thought out, Faith had actually listened to most of the tour. That was when she wasn't looking at her girlfriend. She just couldn't help it. Cassie looked so adorable with her attention devoted to all the information that was being said. However, she didn't forget that she was on a date. She made sure to always be interacting with Faith in any way. Whether it was hand holding, asking questions about the exhibit or even just glancing her way.

On the way back, they stopped to eat, as planned. Cassie was ecstatic, she hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was now 9:00 p.m.

After eating they decided to stop at the deserted park on the corner of Cassie's street. Cassie was on the swing, while Faith gently pushed her.

"Faith, this was amazing," Cassie stated.

"It was all for you," she brought the swing to a stop. Cassie slightly turned her neck, and met Faith's lips. The kiss was gentle and caring. They were expressing how much they meant to each other. Faith was being as careful and soft as she could, she wanted Cassie to know that her feelings were completely genuine and not just some crazy hormones.

As Faith licked Cassie's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter she heard a rough voice, obviously a man's.

"Well looky here, we don't even have to warm up our dinner. It's all heated up," The stranger announced.

Both girls broke apart and looked around. They were surrounded by… They didn't even know what. They looked like four men that were in serious need of facials. Not to mention their cat like eyes.

"You know, Halloween isn't for another six months or so," Faith said trying to show that she wasn't scared at all. She placed her arm protectively around Cassie, which really didn't help because there was also another one of these… Guys behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The four men with demented faces were surrounding Cassie and Faith. One was standing directly in front of the couple. The others were spread out, effectively blocking any possible escape route for the girls.

"What do you want?" Cassie spoke up, surprising both herself and Faith.

"Isn't it obvious," the leader had on a devilish smirk, directed at Cassie.

Faith's entire demeanour changed. She was suddenly feeling all of her emotions stirring up inside of her. The most prominent one at the time; anger. This thing was a monster, not only because of his looks, but because he was disgusting. Reminding Faith of another man who she despised.

He continued bantering with Cassie, she was just trying to buy herself some time. Faith was observing the exchange, she wasn't frozen in fear but in strength. It was like she suddenly new that she could do anything she wanted, and in that moment, all she wanted to do was kill.

The second the leader made a move towards them she sprung into action. She didn't even know what she was doing, but she knew it was right. She kicked the head guy right in the face, and turned around immediately, just knowing that there would be someone else.

As she was fighting, what seemed to be the strongest half of the group the others were advancing on their prey. They heard a poof sound, and looked towards where the fight was taking place, another poof sound.

Faith was looking directly at the remaining two with a feral look in her eyes. Both chose to run away. They had never seen a human dust one of their own kind. It was unknown to them, sure they had heard of the slayer, but she was in California. The fact that a girl in her teens could take on two of their kind scared the shit out of them.

"Faith," Cassie moved towards her girlfriend, "What the hell was that," she said.

Faith woke up from her trance and answered Cassie, "I don't... I don't know. It just felt right and I dunno what the hell they were because I'm pretty sure humans don't combust." Her eyes were wide with disbelief. There's no way they could have been human. She would never kill someone. Right?

"We should go, they might come back," Cassie herself was trying to figure out what those men were. All her thoughts were going back to the moment where one of the lackeys was leaning towards neck. Suddenly, all she could think about were the Anne Rice novels her mother had in their library.

They had arrived at Cassie's door step. It was a pretty awkward situation, the young girls didn't know if they should continue on like if it was an actual date, or talk about what had just happened. It wasn't like it was an everyday occurrence. Not to mention the fact that Faith had taken on two men that were practically double her size.

"Traditionally, a first date ends with a first kiss," Cassie chose to go on with the date. She had waited long enough.

"I don't know if you've been around for the past few weeks, but we've had quite a lot of first kisses," Faith was happy that Cassie wasn't making a big deal about previous events.

"You know the right reply for that would've been you kissing me in an earth shattering

moment that I would remember for the rest of my life. Instead you do the Faith thing," Cassie was shaking her head from side to side, obviously joking.

"The Faith thing?" Faith questioned.

"You know, when you totally avoid something that could've been romantic and serious," Cassie said.

"Uhh... Hello? Where have you been all night? I was being a total cheesy romantic," Faith said.

"True," Cassie confirmed and leaned against the wall of the hallway. She was pretty sure her mother would be sleeping by now; she didn't bother to tone her voice down. "You do realize I've been waiting for you to kiss me for like five minutes now? I'm just gona go in since you obviously don't think the idea of kissing me is of the good," Cassie went to put her key in the lock of the door.

She was slammed against the wall, but there was still no kissing going on.

Faith didn't know what was going on. It was like what had happened before, only a different emotion was being provoked and she couldn't really stop herself.

"Faith," Cassie breathed out, it was kind of a hard thing to do since nearly every part of her body was pressing up against Faith.

"You're right," Faith started nuzzling Cassie's neck, "there is so much more that we could be doing of the good," she cupped Cassie's sex over the material of her skirt and started rubbing her, feeling the moist that she was causing, "I wanna fuck you so bad," she captured Cassie's lips in a kiss.

Cassie had been on another planet from the moment Faith's hand had touched her, but the last words she heard woke her up. She was trying to push Faith away, but it was like pushing an unmoveable object.

"Faith, stop" She said, though her plea was lacking authority.

"Now I know that's not true," Faith's finger past a barrier and was moving around in Cassie's wetness. She looked at Cassie wearing a grin that wasn't much different from one that was seen earlier on that night.

It had gone too far, "Stop," what was lacking authority before, was now coming off in waves.

Faith looked confused for a moment, what she was doing was finally registering in her mind. "I didn't...,"

She was cut off by Cassie, "What the fuck was that," Cassie said, trying to process the fact that it was as if her girlfriend was two different people.

The edginess in her voice was not missed by Faith.

"I don't know," Faith eyes were wide. She was now standing a safe distance away from Cassie.

She looked so lost. Cassie was perplexed, she honestly had no idea what was going on. "Come on, let's go in," she went to put her hand on Faith's right shoulder, Faith moved back.

"I have to go," with that Faith was off. Already down the stairs and out the door.

Faith was walking back to her place. Completely immersed in her thoughts, when she noticed a car driving alongside her.

It stopped and so did Faith. She was curious, and with her newfound strength she wasn't afraid at all. She was actually hoping it was some thugs she could beat the crap out of.

Instead, an upper class looking woman in her forties came out of the front seat wearing a grey pantsuit.

"Faith, I would think this isn't a good place to talk. Would you come with me? We have a lot of talking to do," The woman had an English accent and a completely straight face on ,which was confusing the hell out of Faith.

"First, how the fuck do you know my name? Second, haven't you heard of not getting in the car with strangers? Third, talking about what? Finally, who the fuck are you?" Faith asked, clearly pissed off, all she wanted to do was go home. What had started out as the best night of her life quickly turned into the worst night of her life, or second worst.

"I know your name because I read it in your file. I will soon not be a stranger to you, therefore I think you should trust me, especially knowing that a young woman with your power can kill me in seconds. We will be talking about the fact that you are now stronger and faster than all other humans on this planet. You were blessed with a gift that I can get into more details with you, once you agree to come with me," The lady said this all without hesitation, she had obviously planned the encounter beforehand, "I am Abigail Greenlee, employee and valued member of the Watcher's Council," she held out her hand to Faith.

Faith shook it cautiously, " What's a Watcher?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Let me get this straight," Faith started. Abigail had brought her to a local diner that was pretty deserted so that their conversation could be had secretly.

"There's one slayer per generation. I am the slayer because this Buffy chick died, but she's alive. Oh and all the stuff that go bump in the night are real," Faith was trying to comprehend the fact that how she perceived the world her whole life was wrong. What she thought were monsters didn't even compare to some of the stuff she didn't know about.

"You forgot the part where I am your watcher. Therefore I am in charge of your duties as a slayer and of your well being," Abigail Greenlee was actually one of the less stuffy varieties of watchers. The council appointed Faith as her charge because of that. "Now Faith, I'm sure you have lots of questions. As your watcher I have been trained to be able to answer all of them. So if you may, please voice any of your concerns and doubts about this new information," The watcher finished.

"Is it normal to feel so fucking horny after you kill something," Faith asked completely unashamed.

"Uhm... well you see... I myself have never had to... there have been discussions about the emotions that occur when a slayer is... well slaying. It's been said that their emotions somewhat intensify. I presume what you were feeling afterwards was some sort of aftershock or perhaps another strong emotion coming into play while you saw something that would normally just attract your attention," Abigail had said pretty much all that she could on that subject.

"Any other questions?" she asked.

"Can I tell anyone," Faith had been relieved to find out that what she had done had an excuse but it wouldn't be of any use if she couldn't explain it to Cassie. "Not that Cassie wants anything to do with me anymore. I'm a freak." She thought to herself.

"Normally, no," Abigail was hesitant to disclose her next piece of information, "The council has always frowned upon letting normal people know about what goes on,"

"Don't people that get saved by slayers and stuff know about it," Faith interrupted.

"That is what I was getting to," Abigail was finding it amusing that her charge was so free spirited. She had read her file and her background, she expected Faith to be more defensive. She had thought it would have taken a lot more convincing on her part.

"For generations slayers have always been destined to fight alone. In truth they have always been accompanied by their watchers. Buffy Summers has been fighting alongside her watcher and her friends for nearly two years now and the only consequence is that she slays more evil and saves more people," The Watcher explained.

"So you're saying I can tell people I trust," Faith was already imagining how the conversation with Cassie would go.

"Yes, but you have to remember that a lot people who have come into contact with creatures from the underworld choose to bury this information in the back of their minds. It's hard to live a life knowing the truth. The council may not agree with me or with Mr. Giles, Buffy Summers's watcher, but I personally believe that having people you love with you in the midst of some of the things you will be facing will definitely make it easier," Abigail strongly believed in what the council wanted to accomplish but some of their ways just didn't ring true to her.

"K, well thanks for the food," Faith was making her way towards the exit.

"We still have lots to talk about," Abigail was almost yelling by the end, Faith heard none of it. She was making her way back to Cassie's, determined to set things straight. What she had done had completely freaked her out, but right now all she wanted to do was to talk to Cassie and make things right.

Faith was standing in the alley behind the bakery. It was late, she didn't want to wake anyone, except for Cassie. The fire escape to get to the edge of Cassie's window was pretty high up.

"I'm a slayer now. I can do this, I can do this..." she repeated to herself.

She backed up to the opposite end of the alley and started running full speed, which was surprisingly fast and way new to her. Before she got to close she leaped and griped onto the ledge of Cassie's window. She pulled herself up with her new strength and stood clumsily on the barely there ledge to Cassie's room.

"Please be unlocked," she said to herself and pulled at the window, "damn" it wasn't moving.

"Maybe if I," she yanked the window up and the lock fell down to the alley making a clinking sound.

"Crap," she cringed and snuck a look into the room, Cassie seemed to be still sleeping.

Left leg through the window then her right, and now she was standing next to Cassie's bed and she had no idea what to do.

"Now what do I do," she thought to herself.

She could wake her up or just leave, but then she would have gone there for nothing. She decided to wake her up, tomorrow was Saturday so it's not like she had to wake up early.

Faith walked closer to the bed and gently caressed Cassie's face, moving her hair from her closed eyes, "Cass," she stirred but didn't quite wake. Faith didn't want to wake Jenny up so she continued to whisper her girlfriend's name.

After a few attempts Cassie's eyes started to open. She was still kind of in a daze, the only light in the room was coming from outside. Faith could see perfectly fine but Cassie's eyes had to adjust.

When she realized it was Faith she smiled slightly, "How did you get in here?" she asked as she started to sit up straight. Faith was a little surprised that Cassie wasn't acting coldly towards her, after what she had done.

"The window," Faith answered. She took a chance and climbed under the covers next to Cassie.

Seeing that Faith was looking a little apprehensive, Cassie asked her if something was wrong.

"No I'm fine, I just... I'm sorry about before. I got a bit out of control," Faith said. On her way over all she wanted to do was tell Cassie about what she had just found out about herself but now she couldn't help but fear her girlfriend's reaction.

Cassie snuggled up to Faith's side and wrapped an arm and a leg around her. It was the middle of the night, she was sleepy and she wanted comfort.

"It's okay baby," she slipped in a nickname that surprised both herself and Faith. Cassie had never liked when she heard couples call themselves by cutesy nicknames but that one had just come out naturally.

"Baby?" Faith said and raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, it just came out," Faith could see Cassie blushing as she buried her head into Faith's side.

"I kind of like it, and it's not okay," Cassie was a little confused but she saw that her girlfriend was having an inner struggle.

"Is there something else you wanna to tell me?"

Faith took in a deep breath and told Cassie all about her night after the date.

"Well that explains some stuff," Cassie said "I'm guessing that those things we saw were vampires and there isn't exactly a way to come through my window not to mention the horny thing I swear I thought you were gonna blow up you were so intense," The girls giggled.

"Yah well... only you can do that to me," Cassie leaned in to kiss Faith but Faith pulled back.

"You believe me? And you're okay with stuff," Faith just wanted to make sure.

"Of course I am, I'm in for whole lot of researching tomorrow though. The way I see it though, there might be a whole lot of evil in this world but at least I have a hot chick with super powers as my girlfriend," Faith gave her an all out smile and kissed her.

The horny thing was starting up again but she wasn't sure if it was the slayer in her or just the Faith in her that was advancing things.

Faith was once again on top of Cassie hands roaming. Her lips were on Cassie's neck, she just couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. She started kissing up to her jaw and back to her mouth. Her tongue loved the inside of Cassie's mouth. She taking control of her whole body but Cassie had to come out for air.

"You remember... umm... earlier tonight. When we were in the hall and," Cassie looked incredibly shy.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked, she moved up a bit from Cassie, thinking that she was uncomfortable, but was pulled back down.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if maybe you know...," She left her sentence hanging and rolled her hips upwards into Faith, hoping she would catch on but she didn't.

"I'm not following," she really had no idea what Cassie was talking about.

Cassie rolled her eyes, she was getting a little frustrated. She took one of Faith's hands and put in on her bare stomach.

"I was hoping maybe you could you know...," she really didn't want to have to say it.

"Just say it, don't be embarrassed," Faith was genuinely intrigued, she really wanted to know what was going on.

Cassie mumbled something, even Faith's slayer hearing didn't catch on.

"Huh?"

"Can you rub me," she whispered.

"Rub you?" it took a second for Faith to catch on, "oh".

Faith went back to Cassie's lips to get them back into their rhythm. Instead of running her hand up and down Cassie's sides like before, she rested her right hand on Cassie's pyjama clad thigh. The courage she had felt earlier on that night was gone. The slayer in her was there but all the emotions she was feeling were her own.

As she was about to move her hand closer to her center, Cassie started to suck on Faith's tongue. Faith released a moan from the back of her throat, they had definitely never done that before. She wanted to make Cassie feel just as good, even better.

Her hand finally got to where it was needed. Even if it was through a couple of materials, it got Cassie to writhe beneath her which was possibly the sexiest thing Faith had ever seen. She was using her full hand to put pressure on Cassie's pussy, rubbing the length of it while she left her mark on Cassie's neck.

She could feel Cassie's clit as she started to rub harder, she slipped her hand into Cassie's pyjama pants and immediately felt the wetness through her panties. She straddled Cassie's thigh trying to relieve some of her own tension. Cassie got the picture and started rocking her thigh back and forth.

Faith couldn't take it any longer she had to feel the other girl. She slipped her hand through the last barrier.

Cassie's eyes widened, "Faith," she said out of breath.

"I won't... I won't go inside of you. I promise," She managed to get out.

Faith started slightly twisting and pulling on Cassie's clit.

"Oh my god," Cassie was trying not to be loud her mom was just across the hall. She started feeling something in the pit of her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut held on tightly to Faith while also pushing her thigh right up into Faith. Both girls came at the same time.

After a few minutes of silence, only the laboured breathing of the teenagers were heard, Faith looked up from Cassie's neck, where she had been recuperating for the past minutes, a smile across her face.

Cassie had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cassie awoke first with the weight of Faith still on top of her. She didn't mind at all, she felt safe and found it incredibly cute that Faith had managed to completely wrap herself around Cassie. Her arms were literally gripping Cassie by the back. Normally, Cassie wouldn't be too keen on the situation, she liked having her space, but last night was incredible, even though they hadn't necessarily gone all the way. She couldn't picture waking up any other way.

The only problem was that she seriously had to go to the bathroom.

She tried to gently pry herself away from the sleeping girl, but Faith was having none of it. Cassie couldn't even move an inch. She really didn't want to wake the girl up; it was hardly even light out.

"Faith," she whispered into the girl's ear.

"Mhm," Faith, still asleep, nuzzled Cassie's neck.

"Lemme go, I really need to use the washroom," Cassie was pleading; she was one of those people that immediately had to pee after they woke up and several times during the day.

"Don't wanna," Faith spoke her first words of the day and held onto Cassie even tighter, but somehow gently.

"I really need to pee," Cassie was past pleading, she was pretty much begging the other girl to let her go.

Faith finally looked up from her hiding spot, and into her girlfriend's eyes. They shared a smile and Faith finally gave in.

"Fine," she moved to the side to let Cassie out, "But you better hurry up," She took Cassie's pillow and held onto it like she was holding onto Cassie.

Cassie walked out of the bathroom stealthily, back to the wall, and gently closed the door.

"You're up early," Cassie jumped at the sound of her mom's voice.

"Mom, you scared the crap out of me," Cassie had her hand on her chest waiting for her heart rate to go back to normal while her mom was snickering with her cup of coffee.

"Tsnot funny," she pouted, "What're you doing up so early? You usually sleep in way later than me," Cassie pointed out.

"I couldn't sleep, figured I'd get a head start on the day," Jenny took a sip of her coffee, "I'm gona go downstairs, you should get some more sleep," she kissed her daughter on the cheek and went on her way.

Faith was still curled up in the exact same position as before. Cassie approached her and sat at on the edge of the bed.

"What took you so long?" Faith had moved the pillow away and lifted the covers for Cassie to climb back in.

"Talked a bit with mom. She woke up early, decided to get a head start," the girls were facing each other. Faith had put her arm around Cassie and was subconsciously caressing her girlfriends back.

"You don't think we woke her up last night? We weren't exactly quiet," Faith stated.

"Nah, if there's one thing I know about my mom is that she sleeps like the dead," Cassie closed her eyes and was ready to fall back asleep.

"Speaking of the dead..." Faith wanted to clear some things up about the previous night, "The Watcher chick,"

"Abigail Greenlee," Cassie interrupted.

"How is it that you remember her name? You never met her," Faith inquired.

"Well I remember everything you say," Cassie met her girlfriends kiss for a tender kiss.

"You're getting off topic here," Faith was trying hard not to get distracted as Cassie had moved down to kiss her neck.

"Well I'm supposed to like train with her and stuff. So... I was wondering if you wanted to come with. Not to train or anything but I'm thinkin this slaying deal is gona be a pretty huge part of my life and so are you so ya... That's what I was thinking," Faith wasn't really sure about what she was talking about. She just wanted confirmation from Cassie that she was okay with everything. Bringing her to meet her new watcher would clarify things, and hopefully not scare her off.

"Sure. When are you going to meet up with her again?" Cassie asked. The whole supernatural world didn't seem to bother her. She was always curious about certain elements in history that always seemed a little off to her. Vampires, Demons and other freaky things could definitely explain a bunch of stuff.

"Well, we never really got to that part. I kinda just left," Faith said guiltily. She really hadn't even thought about being the slayer yet. The only thing on her mind was Cassie. Slaying was just an afterthought.

"Well if she found you once, I'm sure she can find you again," Cassie was itching to get off the subject. They had crossed into a pretty unknown territory the previous night and she wasn't feeling that tired considering she only got about five hours of sleep. She really wanted to talk about things.

"Last night was nice," Cassie said, blushing at the smirk on Faith's face.

"Just nice? Come on, that was bordering on totally amazing," Cassie just kept getting redder.

"It really was amazing. But I mean, I didn't really touch you back," Cassie didn't want Faith to think that she wasn't into it. She really was, she just wasn't sure if Faith was ready for that yet. They hadn't talked about it since the night of their first kiss.

"Exactly!" Faith exclaimed. She was smiling at Cassie who had backed off a bit

"You didn't even try and I still came," Faith was talking with a genuine smile on her face. Everything just kept getting better and better in her life. It may have started off like shit, but things were looking up.

Cassie was biting her lip, trying to figure out something to say. However, her mind had gone back to last night and she couldn't seem to think of anything else.

"I love you," Faith whispered into her ear. She had gotten impossibly close to Cassie.

"I love you too," Cassie felt her girlfriend's smile on her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a week since Faith had found out that she was a slayer. It was like her eyes had just been opened, she was seeing stuff that she would have never noticed otherwise. Since that night, she had not only slayed three vampires but she managed to kill a creepy looking blue guy with horns. Faith later found out it was a demon like.

Cassie had been right; Abigail had walked into the bakery the morning after their first date. Faith was glad that she didn't have to go looking for her, but it freaked her out that this one lady knew practically everything about her. Just how powerful was the council?

Abigail came clean to the two teenagers about everything she knew over that week. Apparently she had been investigating them for a few months. Judging by her knowing smile, Faith suspected she also knew about their more than just friends relationship.

The downside was that she had already established a jam-packed training schedule for Faith. This left close to no time for the new couple. Faith was almost always at her watchers house, which happened to have a personal gym. She couldn't say she didn't like it there. She had even slept over once, after a particularly straining session.

Over that week, Faith had seen the forceful smiles her girlfriend was sending her way. She didn't have the slightest clue what was wrong, that's why she had asked her to a movie on Sunday, one of the only two days of the week that she was free.

They were now in line to get some over-priced popcorn before the movie started.

"Do you wanna share a large or each a combo?" Faith asked. So far, Cassie had been okay, but Faith still thought something was wrong. They'd known each other for a while now and Faith always knew when Cassie wasn't sharing something. She was the type of girl to keep her feelings bottled, thinking she'd be hurting someone else's feelings by opening up.

"We can share. I'm not that hungry anyways," After the usual argument of who would pay, they finally got settled in the last row of the theatre. They liked having their privacy.

The movie hadn't started yet, neither did the commercials. Cassie liked being everywhere early; she wasn't one to be late.

"So... What's wrong with you," Faith wasn't exactly an expert at being suave.

"Nothing... I'm five by five," Cassie flashed a smile and both girls giggled.

"Don't go stealing my lines, but serious what's up? You've been holding back all week," Faith was never one to care about anyone's feelings, until she met Cassie that is.

"Faith, this isn't really the time," Cassie gestured to the people all the way in the front. The theatre might have been deserted, but it echoed pretty loudly. They could clearly hear the old couple in the front talking about how the pricing of watching a movie was ridiculous.

"So there is something," Faith frowned.

"Faith..."

"No, come on tell me," Faith was getting annoyed; all she wanted to know was what she had done to make her girlfriend spacey.

Cassie did the only thing that could Faith shut up.

Faith tried to pull away from the kiss, knowing that Cassie was clearly trying to avoid the subject. Her attempt was clearly forgotten after Cassie's tongue entered her mouth. That girl just knew all of her weaknesses.

What had started off as a way of shutting Faith up had turned into a heated make-out session. They weren't in the best of positions, Cassie would have a serious neck cramp for the next few days, but the pain wasn't even being acknowledged at the moment. Cassie had her hand on the inside of Faith's thigh, she wasn't moving it though. Faith, however, was gently massaging one of Cassie's breasts while her other hand was inching closer and closer to Cassie's center.

Luckily, it seemed that the echoing in the room was one way or maybe it was the teenagers who had better hearing. The couple in the front hadn't even sounded a fake cough. What the girls weren't seeing was the couple having their own private time.

Faith stopped kissing Cassie on the mouth, and gradually made her way to Cassie's neck, where she spent a few more minutes. By then, the movie was already fifteen minutes in. She inched her way up to Cassie's ear and gently sucked on her ear lobe. Cassie moaned, Faith realized that she could use this to her advantage.

"So why were you mad this week," Faith whispered into her girl's ear.

"Faith," Cassie was losing at her own game, the hand that Faith had had previously on Cassie's thigh was now under her shirt, caressing the heated skin.

"Just tell me," Faith knew that she would soon know, as she gently bit on Cassie's bottom lip, trying not to rush the other girl.

"It's stupid," Cassie managed to get out.

Faith was getting utterly frustrated. She was using some of her best moves but Cassie wasn't giving in. "Drastic times, call for drastic measures," She thought to herself right before she unbuttoned the top of Cassie's pants.

"What're you doing," Cassie hadn't exactly objected to anything as of yet. Faith was grateful, but she knew she'd hear about it in the future.

Faith decided not to answer her girlfriend in words; instead she chose to lower her hand into Cassie's panties, eliciting a large intake of breath from her girlfriend. Faith was touching everywhere but Cassie's pulsing clit that clearly needed some attention.

Faith pulled back to look at Cassie, who had her eyes shut.

"Now tell me, or I'll just go back to watching this incredibly exciting movie," She emphasized her point by literally circling Cassie's clit without touching it at all. Faith Lehane definitely had some god given talent in the area of making people squirm.

"You aren't paying attention to me anymore," Cassie said hoping Faith would act now talk about things later. She hardly ever got what she hoped for as Faith had stopped moving altogether.

"Are you serious?" she went to remove her hand but Cassie grabbed her arm, insuring that it stayed where it was.

"I told you it was stupid, now can we let this go," Cassie moved her hips forward and attached her lips to Faith's, who quickly moved back.

"How could you think that?" Faith was generally perplexed.

"Oh come on, you're so excited about this slaying thing. I thought you hated authority but now your all for the schedules and rules. I know I'm being completely selfish and I should be happy and stuff but I just... You used to always look at me and... God I don't even know what I was talking about," Cassie felt like an ass. Her girlfriend was finally happy and she was making her retreat back.

"That's not true," Both girls were now completely untangled from each other. Cassie gave Faith a look that clearly showed she wasn't buying it.

"If I'm not paying attention to you how would I know that something was up?" She questioned. That had made Cassie think a little.

"You're right. God I'm being such a girl," Cassie hated the way she was feeling. She just wanted Faith all the time.

"I like that," Faith declared. She saw the confused look on Cassie's face and decided to elaborate.

"You're all jealous and stuff," Faith was smirking.

"Pftt, of who?" Cassie was unimpressed.

"Not who. It. Slaying. You want me all to yourself. Did you never learn to share?" Faith was teasing now.

"Shut up," Cassie tried to ignore Faith's knowing look and put her attention on the screen. She realized that they had now missed more than half the movie and the ice in their drink was all melted.

Faith realised how stupid she had been to worry and proceeded to hold Cassie's hand. Just when they had started to watch the movie, a security guard came in with his flashlight. That's when they realized that the couple in the front row were half naked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

School was finally over. The girls had been getting along without a hitch since slaying had come into Faith's life. Faith was experiencing the best time of her life. She had moved in with her watcher, she had a girlfriend who meant the world to her, and she actually had something she could call her own; slaying.

Moving in with Abigail had been one of the best decisions she'd made. Well, she didn't actually make it; Abigail had talked her into it, just like she talked her into calling her Abigail, and doing dishes, and even cleaning her room. Faith's mom hadn't a problem with it, all Faith had to do was tell her she'd be moving out and that she'd still be going to school. Sure, she wished her mom would care, but she had people now. People who loved her and actually appreciated her.

Living with Abigail also made it easier when it came to training and slaying. She didn't have to wake up earlier or sneak in. Not that she was sneaking in before hand, it was just nice to finally live a semi-normal life. Semi being the part that she slayed monsters daily.

As for her relationship with Cassie, everything was amazing, incredible even. She loved her so much. The only arguments they'd have usually revolved around Faith's over protectiveness towards Cassie. She didn't let her roam after dark, which got on Cassie's nerves. Cassie's defense was that she had always walked outside when it was dark and she was perfectly fine. Abigail had even put her input in once, when she witnessed an argument. She assured Faith that the vampires in Boston were very discreet and wouldn't just kill anyone. They wanted to keep their existence a secret. It wasn't like they lived on a hellmouth. All Abigail got from her advice was an ice cold glare from Faith.

Cassie always argued, but she secretly loved that Faith was so protective of her. It had come to the point where they always had to be touching. When Cassie would talk to anyone who looked remotely interested in her, Faith would make sure to mark her territory, whether it was verbally or physically.

Sometimes Cassie would do it on purpose, just to see how her girlfriend would react. It was one of Faith's adorable quirks. All in all, it was definitely a good year for both Cassie and Faith.

Their was another issue that was always unspoken. They didn't want to argue, and neither girl wanted to push. The issue was sex. They hadn't done anything other than make out and the occasional groping. What had happened the night Faith told Cassie her secret was the furthest they had ever gone, and that didn't even compare to what they could be doing.

Faith knew that they both wanted it. She was constantly testing the waters, but was always rejected. It had come to a point that whenever they were alone their lips were attached. Faith's hands would roam, but as soon as she got anywhere near a waistband, her hands would get casually pushed away. She honestly didn't understand it.

She was constantly on the verge of loosing control. Wanting Cassie so bad. The only release she got was when she was fighting or training. She preferred fighting, but there just wasn't that much evil in Boston. The evil that she could slay with a pointy stick, anyway.

"I love watching you work out," Faith had been currently pounding her punching bag when Cassie walked in. She was completely in her own world. She was thinking of the reasons Cassie wouldn't want her. "Is she scared of being hurt?", "Is she thinking over our relationship?,", "Is there someone else?," she was always asking herself the same questions, she found that it was impossible that they were true. She knew without a doubt that Cassie loved her. The only other reason would be, that maybe Cassie wanted thought they were too young. Which made no sense to Faith since she was sixteen, Cassie almost seventeen and they had once agreed that sixteen was a good age.

Faith turned towards Cassie. Abigail's basement/gym was pretty big and contained pretty much anything a fighter needed. Including blue training mats that were home to a lot of teenage make-out sessions. Cassie was sitting on them, in the corner of the room. Faith guessed that she had probably been there for a few minutes.

"You just love watching me," Faith was walking over to Cassie.

"That too," Cassie confirmed as Faith bent down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She then went to get her towel to wipe the sweat off. She had been training for about two hours already. There was no school to worry about so she was either with Cassie at the bakery or working out.

"It's definitely starting to show," Cassie declared as Faith sat next to her on the mat, drinking her water.

"What is?" Faith raised her eyebrow.

"All the exercise you've been doing. You're all... toned... and sexy," as Cassie was speaking she was gently caressing Faith's abdomen under her shirt.

"So I wasn't sexy before?" Faith pouted.

"You know you were, but now you're like wow," Cassie exclaimed.

"I don't think it's cuz I've been working out," Faith said, "It's because I'm happy you know. My life is almost perfect, which is a hell of change since last year. You're big part of that," Faith tucked a stray hair behind Cassie's ear and proceeded to give her a lingering kiss.

"Well... I like it," Cassie smiled, and moved so that she was straddling Faith, who was leaning back against the wall.

This was always how it started. A little bit of banter then the mood would shift into something much more intimate.

Faith's hands were Cassie's back, applying pressure to feel more of her girlfriend. She trailed gentle kisses from Cassie's collarbone, up until her ear. After gently sucking on her earlobe, she whispered to Cassie, "You know what would make my life completely perfect," she licked the length of Cassie's ear.

"Hmm," was the only response she got.

"Being inside you," she whispered, "God, I need to be inside you," she inhaled, "and I really need you inside me,"

Faith pulled back so that she could look into Cassie's eyes, that held so many emotions Faith wasn't sure what to do.

"I..." Faith silenced Cassie with her lips, afraid of what the other girl would say. Faith made sure that she was thoroughly kissing Cassie. Her tongue was exploring the place she had been so many times before. Even when they pulled back for air, Faith made sure Cassie didn't have time to speak. She quickly re-attached her lips, worshiping her girlfriend's mouth.

Their mouth's were slowing down, a kiss that started out as pure lust and need was turning into an expression of love between the two girls. Faith held Cassie tightly as she lowered them both down. She was resting between Cassie's legs, while still kissing Cassie.

Feeling that it was safe to release Cassie's mouth, she started gently sucking the girl's pulse point. As she lowered her right hand to unbutton Cassie's jeans, she felt an all to familiar resistance.

Exhaling in disappointment, Faith sat back up, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She felt Cassie sit back up, and warm breath on her neck.

"I want you inside me," Faith's eyes snapped open to look directly into Cassie's with slight confusion, "Just not here," Cassie gestured to their surroundings. Faith nodded in understanding, realizing she didn't want their first time to be right after she'd worked up a sweat in the basement of her house either.

"You wanna maybe freshen up or something, then meet back her tonight?" Faith was overly excited, but her mood changed when Cassie giggled, "What?"

"You're just too cute," Cassie kissed her nose.

"Am not," Faith pouted, which just made Cassie giggle more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cassie hardly had to wait at Faith's door step. The door was open before she even had a chance to knock. She suspected Faith had been waiting for her, which made her think she was late.

"Was I suppose to come earlier?" she asked, while she was hugging Faith. The smell of sweat completely washed off, replaced with a tropical scent that surprised her every time she took in her girlfriend's scent. She then checked out Faith's outfit which was a long way from her sweatpants and tank top that she had been wearing to work out.

"Nah, I was just waiting," Cassie could hear the excitement in Faith's voice.

They walked into the living room in silence, and took seats next to each other on the comfy couch.

This wasn't new to them, they often just hung out and watched movies. The only difference now, was that they knew that tonight there would be no limitations. Well, some limitations, but one thing was for sure; They were going to do it. Faith made sure of it. She prepared tones of plans and speeches in case anything went wrong and Cassie wanted to back out. She knew she was being pretty drastic, but she needed Cassie. It was starting to distract her.

"So you want to go up to my room?" Faith asked.

"Smooth Faith, Smooth," She thought to herself in regret.

"Yeah, okay," Cassie answered, "Is Abigail home?" Cassie wasn't too keen on having sex while her girlfriend's guardian was in hearing distance.

"Nope," Faith grinned, "I convinced her to go out with this dude from your mom's bakery, and from the looks of that guy, I doubt she'll be coming home at all tonight,"

"Too much information," Cassie grimaced. Just picturing older people having sex made her head all woozy.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor, where Faith's room was, hand in hand.

As Cassie went to sit on Faith's bed, Faith locked the door. "Just in case she comes home early, you know," Faith explained her actions.

Cassie was starting to get nervous. She knew what was happening, and she wanted it, yet she couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive about the whole situation.

Faith was starting to think that maybe she should have planned a date or something to get in the mood. Things were starting to get a little awkward, as the room was filled with silence.

"You wanna watch a movie or something? I didn't rent any but I'm sure we could find something," she gestured to her wall unit, filled with movies and a decent sized TV. One of the perks of living with Abigail was that she was no longer in need of money. She was fairly sure that watcher's didn't earn that much, Abigail must have inherited.

"Sure, I don't really mind what we watch though," Cassie was relieved that Faith didn't want her to jump right into it.

The girls settled themselves on Faith's bed, Cassie between Faith's legs, as she rested on the headboard of the bed. Once again, this wasn't new to the girls, but the restraint they had come to use regularly was forgotten. They were sensing each others tension as the movie started.

It was just a random film Abigail had bought for Faith, to fill in them empty shelves. Neither girl was actually watching the movie, too immersed in their own thoughts.

Faith knew that if she wanted anything to happen at all tonight, she would have to make the first move.

She gently changed her hands positions from over Cassie's shirt to under, casually caressing the smooth skin of her girlfriends stomach. This move didn't go unnoticed by Cassie, she chose to try and focus on the movie.

Focusing on the movie was getting harder by the second as Faith's hand were practically massaging Cassie's abdomen. Faith was making sure not to go too high or too low. She didn't want to push the other girl, but giving her a little nudge in the right direction wouldn't hurt.

Faith gently moved Cassie's hair to one side of her neck and gave her a gentle kiss on her collarbone, slowly inching upwards with other small kisses. By the time she reached her jaw, Cassie's head was already turned. Cassie leaned in to seal their lips, and just like that the movie and the awkwardness was forgotten.

Surprisingly, Cassie was the one to take the next step, turning around to straddle Faith, a position that was becoming he favourite. As they continued to kiss, tongues battling for dominance, Faith inched her way to Cassie's bra strap and unsnapped it though the material.

Cassie slightly pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been practicing," Faith smirked, and tugged on the bottom of Cassie's shirt for permission.

Cassie got the picture, she swiftly removed the shirt and tossed it in the general direction of Faith's nightstand. She attached her lips to Faith's neck, kissing right below her ear, eliciting a sexy moan from her girlfriend.

Faith turned her head to capture Cassie's lips once again, not being able to stay away for too long. She slid down Cassie's bra straps and tossed the garment. She looked up to Cassie's eyes seeing her nervousness and trying to convey how much she loved her with her own eyes. Faith didn't want to talk, she didn't want to ruin the moment, so she kissed and licked her way down to Cassie's breath. Not wanting to tease, she attached her lips to Cassie's nipple and slowly sucked. Alternating from one breast to another, and trying to unbuckle Cassie's belt was becoming difficult.

She flipped them over, smiling at her girlfriend's girly giggle. Faith gave Cassie a mischievous look and started kissing down her body bypassing her gorgeous breasts. When she had successfully unbuckled and unzipped Cassie she was pulled back up into an open mouthed kiss.

"Before I get naked, I'm thinking you should lose some your clothes," Cassie said.

Without missing a beat Faith had successfully gotten out of her pants and shirt leaving her only in her bra and panties.

"You're such a boy," Cassie was moving her head side to side with a smile on her face.

"Take that back," Faith faked an offended look. In all honesty she felt like such a boy in that moment all she wanted to do was get into her girlfriends panties.

"Nope, I only speak the truth,"

"Well in that case," Faith crawled onto her girlfriend, "I'm gona have to get even,".

Cassie only had a second to register the look on Faith's face before her jeans and panties were completely ripped off in one swift movement.

"Faith!" she yelled.

"What? I'll buy you new ones, I have cash now. Now kiss me,"

Cassie rolled her eyes but did as she was told. As they were kissing, Cassie went on to remove the rest of Faith's clothing. Which was a pretty hard task considering Faith's fingers were currently exploring her wetness. She decided to just give up and let Faith lead, they had all the time in the world to do other stuff.

After a few minutes of rubbing Cassie's clit, Faith eased her fingers lower and barely dipped her finger in when Cassie gripped her hard.

"Sorry, did I…" she was interrupted by Cassie.

"Don't stop,"

She continued on Cassie's clit for a few seconds, before returning to her hole, this time going completely into the tightness. She couldn't believe that she was actually inside Cassie. She felt all the wetness, and all she wanted to do was stay there.

She felt Cassie start to thrust her hips upwards, and opened her eyes, only then realizing she had them closed. Cassie was literally the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, writhing underneath her, eyes closed in, biting her lower lip.

Faith started moving to the same rhythm as Cassie, slowly going faster and harder, the moans and occasional squeaks turning her on. She deftly removed her finger and right away entered back with two. All the time watching Cassie's Facial expressions. After what felt like hours…

"Faith," Cassie breathed.

"Harder. I can't… I can't take it anymore," Faith started a faster pace than before, still being careful not to hurt her girlfriend with her slayer strength.

"Jesus Faith… Don't hold back, I can take it," Cassie kissed Faith, showing her trust.

"Just make me come," Hearing those words brought the slayer side of Faith out, she started thrusting deep into Cassie, curling her fingers every time, hitting Cassie's sensitive spot.

"Oh god. Faith don't stop… mhm,"

"Fuck, you feel so good inside, so wet," she was practically pounding into Cassie, but all she heard was moans and encouragement. She didn't stop to well after Cassie had two orgasms and she felt hands on her wrist.

"You can stop now…" Cassie managed to get out.

"God you're amazing," Faith kissed her, thoroughly exploring the inside of Cassie's mouth.

"No. You're the amazing one,"


End file.
